Inner Demons
by Serria Spell23
Summary: Clarice and Scully are friends. Scully decides to pay her friend a visit. Lecter develops a keen interest in her but will Scully's inner demons get the best of her? And will Lecter manage to make her crack? Mulder/Scully and Lecter/Clarice possibly Clarice/OC Please read and review and tell me what you think. Don't Steal!
1. A Favor

**Here's the _Silence of the Lambs/X-Files _crossover I promised. I don't either of them they belong to Tom Harris and Chris Carter respectively. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Reviews keep me updating :) I hope Scully's not too OCC I tried to keep her in character as best I could. Enjoy chapter 1 ~Serria Spell23.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1-<strong>_A Favor_

I walked into the BAU division of the FBI, heading to the office of Clarice Starling. I ran a hand through my red hair as I rested against her door. Mulder was in the field as always so I said I'd ask her a favor. I closed my eyes briefly, fighting the lingering fatigue.

I knocked lightly on Clarice's door. "Clarice?" The agent looked up, brushing a strand of auburn hair from her face.

"Dana, how are you?"

I groaned, "Ugh, I've been better. How are your chats with Lecter going?" Clarice smiled, rising to her feet, gesturing to the chair across from her. I sat down, my hands in my lap.

As well as can be expected, Dana. You know how he is." I nodded, watching my friend pacing the room. "Did you need something or did you come by to visit?" she asked sitting down. I hesitated slightly, wondering if I should inform her of my current medical condition or whether I should ask her for help on the case Mulder and I were working on like I'd planned.

"Yes, I do, Clarice. I need your help on a case."

"And what's the nature of this case?" Clarice questioned, a note of suspicion in her voice.

I grinned sheepishly. "Cannibalism." The agent shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Of course why wouldn't it be? I'll see what I can do." If she was completely honest ever since the Buffalo Bill case where she first worked Doctor Lecter the infamous stigma of Cannibalism had followed Starling everywhere as well as Lecter. There wasn't a case that Crawford assigned her to that Lecter did not help her with.

We heard a soft knock on the door and without even getting up my friend called, "Come in, Mr. Crawford." He entered, glancing around.

"How's get going, Starling? Any progress?"

"It's very gradual but I'm working on it." He nodded his approval, gazing toward me.

"Hello, Jack Crawford," he said, extending a hand. Taking it, I smiled.

"Hello, Sir, Dana Scully I work with the X-files. I'm partnered with Fox Mulder.

Clarice raised an eyebrow at the mention of Mulder. "Why isn't he with you?"

I shrugged, "He's in the field like he always is." The phone rang a moment later, reaching over to grab it the agent spoke into the receiver.

"Starling…Mulder we were just talking about you."

"Hi, Clarice is Scully there?"

"Yes she is," my friend answered, handing the phone to me.

"Scully," said Mulder, "has Clarice agreed to assist us?"

I cracked a small smile that my partner didn't see. Glancing at my friend, I saw her nod. "Yes, Mulder, she'll help."

"Okay, Scully. See you later." I hung up the phone, turning my attention to Clarice. Closing my eyes again, I sighed, my head pulsing painfully. I rubbed my forehead, trying alleviate the ache. The other agent stared at me, studying me carefully.

"What's wrong, Dana?" Starling asked, reaching across the desk to rest a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing, Clarice, I just have a migraine that's all. I'm sure it's stress-related."

I heard a teasing chuckle enter her voice. "When will you ever learn to take it easy?"

"When will you," I retorted, "we both have same problem, Clarice. We can't slow down." She laughed, shaking her head. Lifting mine from her desk, I stood up and met her eyes. "Thanks for agreeing to help that will save Mulder the trouble of talking to Lecter with me."

"No problem, Dana. It's nice to see you again." I walked over to my friend, hugging her tightly. The pressure of my secret weighing on my conscious. I wanted to tell Clarice I was sick, however I didn't want the shock to hurt her. I needed to shield her from more pain.

* * *

><p>I left the office, sitting in a chair that was against wall and massaging my temples. A drop of blood dripped onto my hand and my heart sank as I realized my nose was bleeding again. I pulled a tissue from my pocket, wiping it discreetly. I wanted to cry but I had to be stronger than that. I had to fight. Sighing, I rose to my feet, collecting my emotions.<p>

Walking back to Mulder's desk, in the X-Files division of the bureau, I saw that he had returned from the field. I collapsed into the chair across from him. "Mulder?"

"Scully, what is it? What happened?" my partner prodded, voice calm with an undertone of concern.

"I couldn't tell her, Mulder…I just couldn't. Clarice has enough pain in her life. It isn't fair for me to add more."

He shook his head, stroking my cheek gently. "She deserves to know, Scully from you. Just try to tell her before anyone else does."

I nodded, "Okay, I will." My co-worker wrapped me in his arms for a moment, running his fingers through my hair.

"It's going to be alright, don't worry," he murmured. I smiled at ease again.

"Thanks, Mulder." I walked toward the door, glancing over my shoulder, "you coming?"

He joined me at my side, his arm around me as a sign of support. "Of course, Scully." We left the building together and headed to his car. "I'll drive you home, okay?"

* * *

><p>Mulder opened the door for me and I climbed into the passage seat. I grinned but stayed silent, stewing in my own thoughts. I worried that Clarice would react badly to the news and that I'd lose her as a friend, my best friend. I stared out of the car window, watching the newly pouring rain hit the glass. My eyes couldn't see anything in the darkness and I closed them in hopes of clearing my head.<p>

After a few minutes, we arrived at my apartment. My co-worker got out, offering me his hand. "Mulder, I'm able to stand, you know," I teased, taking his hand, pulling myself to my feet.

"I know, Scully. I just figured you were worn-out after the day you've had today," he replied, a smile crossing his lips. Mulder escorted me to my door then met my slightly nervous gaze.

"Call Clarice and tell her, Scully just get it over with." I nodded, facing him as he stared into my blue eyes. Stroking my cheek again, he turned to leave.

"Mulder, wait!" I called, looking in the direction of my co-worker's retreating form.

"Yes, Scully?"

"Thank you for everything. I couldn't get through this without you."

"You're welcome, Scully. Goodnight, see you in the morning."

* * *

><p>Once Mulder left, I went inside and did as he suggested. I found Clarice's phone number among a pile of case files took a deep breath and dialed.<p>

"Starling," my friend answered.

"Clarice, it's me. I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Dana? By the way, do you want to come with me to chat with Lecter tomorrow morning?"

Momentarily, I forgot the reason I called, permitting a shakily laugh to escape from my lips. "Wouldn't he just focus on me then?"

"Maybe however two heads _are _better than one especially in this situation."

"I think you'll find that theory disproven rather quickly, Clarice," I joked, wishing I did not have to ruin her good mood with my news. "Um…" Glancing at the clock, I realized it was past midnight. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Clarice it's late."

"Okay, Dana, goodnight," the agent said, a smile in her voice. I hit the off button on the keypad, unshed tears of frustration shinning in my eyes. I chickened out this wasn't like me at all. I _hated _being vulnerable that's why I never allowed myself to become too emotionally close to anyone. I laid in my bed, attempting to sleep. Eventually, my body granted my wish and I slept restlessly for the rest of the night.


	2. The Revelation

**Hey, here's chapter 2. I don't own _Silence of the Lambs _or _The X-Files. _They belong to Tom Harris and Chris Carter respectively. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Reviews keep me updating :) This chapter did not go as planned so please bare with me. Hope you still enjoy it though thanks~Serria Spell23.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2-<strong>_The Revelation_

In the morning, Clarice knocked on my door. "Just a minute," I called. I finished brushing my hair and let her in.

"Are you ready, Dana?" I tensed slightly, nodding.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Clarice; though I'm not too excited for Lecter to pick my brain for his own amusement." She chuckled, touching my shoulder.

"Don't worry; I have dealt with him long enough to know he grows bored rather quickly unless he finds something interesting."

My stomach clenched with guilt as I thought of what Lecter might discover. I avoided my friend's eyes for a second before the meaning of her statement hit me.

"But you like being interrogated by him…hey are you saying I'm not interesting," I teased, elbowing the agent in the ribs.

Clarice's face reddened a little. "First off, Dana, what are you talking about? Second, no I didn't mean that you are plenty interesting, 'c'mon, let's go."

* * *

><p>I grinned as we walked to my car. As we drove, I gazed out the window again, trying to let my mind wander. I broke the silence that had fallen by replying to the question she'd posed earlier. "It excites you, you feel you a rush when Lecter interrogates you." I watched Clarice's eyes widen as she slowed the car so she could look at me.<p>

"What would prompt you to say that," she asked her grip rigid on the steering wheel, the car stalled. I smiled gently, showing the agent my harmless intention. Starling sighed, head resting against the wheel. "What do you want me to say, Dana?"

"Nothing, I'm just pointing out a simple fact." She nodded and continued driving. We arrived at the asylum, pulling into parking lot, Clarice killed the engine. Walking into the building, we flashed our IDs at the guard as we passed. Stopping in front of Lecter's cell, we waited as Barney brought two chairs. My friend offered a soft smile in thanks. He left and Clarice cleared her throat.

"Good morning, _Clarice_. I see you have a shadow. Don't you trust me?"

She sighed heavily, "Trust is an overstatement, Doctor. I _deal_ with you but I _don't _trust you." I rolled my eyes in her direction skeptically. Doctor Lecter's strange maroon eyes shifted to me, studying me.

"Agent Dana Scully of the FBI, am I correct," he said voice low. I nodded curtly, avoiding his probing gaze. "Look at me, Agent Scully." I felt my body tense as I stood next to Clarice. Putting an arm around my shoulder, she stared harshly at the man in front of her.

"Leave her alone, Doctor Lecter. Your business is with me." I waved my friend away, lifting my head to meet his eyes.

"Tsk, Tsk, Clarice you're attached to her, I see. How would you _feel _if something happened to Agent Scully?" I grimaced, the doctor's intense gaze burning into mine, my complexion blushing nervously.

"What are you talk…"my friend cut off, eyes locking on mine instantly. Lecter held up his hand to silence her, a smirk playing across his lips effortlessly.

"Be patient, Clarice, perhaps we should allow Agent Scully to explain. Well, don't you want to inform your friend about your current medical condition," he prompted, the question directed toward me.

I cursed under my breath, averting my eyes. "Damn it!" Clarice rounded on me, a mixture of irritation, anger and hurt resonating from the depths of her blue orbs.

"What!" Shock was evident my friend's voice that I'd kept something this important from her. "What's the matter, Dana?"

The rest of my words came out rushed as I attempted to bottle my emotions. "I have cancer, Clarice a brain tumor specifically. I'm so sorry I meant to tell you last night but I wished to spare you from the pain." She hugged me, trying her best to comfort me. The agent released me a moment later, facing Doctor Lecter again.

"I hate you!" Frustration for the current situation boiling in her blood, he pushed me too far. Clarice was relieved that she knew the truth however, she didn't like finding out this way through Lecter's mind games and manipulation.

"A thinly veiled lie, Clarice, tell me aren't you happy now that you know the truth?"

"That is irreverent, Doctor. I had no desire to find out this way," Starling countered, hand on her hip. "Although, you did not give me a choice, did you?" He chuckled, revealing his pointed white teeth. I listened to the conversation, fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Indeed, Clarice, I suppose I didn't." I sighed, fingers threading through my auburn hair, brushing it out of my eyes. My phone rang and I almost grudgingly answered it, not wanting to drag Mulder into the middle of this quid pro quo session, preventing Lecter from using him as leverage against me.

"Scully…Mulder, I'm _fine_. Why are you calling?"

"I just thought I'd check on you. Are you alright?" my partner questioned, chuckling at my annoyed tone.

"Yes, Mulder, I'm fine I am just in a rather compromising position right now. Can we talk later?"

"Yeah, sure." I disconnected the call before he had a chance to say more. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lecter smirk.

"Is something amusing you, Doctor?" I said, my gaze staring at him levelly, "I can assure you that our conversation was entirely innocent."

"Oh I know that Agent Scully. However, has the thought ever crossed your mind that the relationships you most cherish will one day slip right through your fingers?"

My hands curled into fists and I grit my teeth. Clarice watched with a kind expression as I tried to maintain my composure. "Shut up!" I growled. I knew I'd given him a way past my defenses.

My friend's blue orbs hardened, drifting to Lecter's impassive gaze glaring at her through the bars. The tension lingered between them in the air. My friend turned her back on him, crossing her arms.

He laughed, low in his throat. "What's wrong, Agent Starling, did I hit a nerve," the doctor mocked, his tone slightly cruel. "You do know that I am the _only _one you can trust. You learned that a long time ago." Rolling her eyes, Clarice fought the urge to punch him, fury poisoning her veins.

* * *

><p>I touched her arm, attempting to divert her attention from the man in front of her. "Clarice, come on let's go we're not getting anywhere." The agent nodded, following me down the hall.<p>

"Remember what I said, Clarice, I'm the only one you can trust you too, Agent Scully."

"Bastard," Starling muttered under her breath.

Once we were in my car, we sat in silence, absorbing Lecter's words until I broke it. "Well, that was pointless."

"He acts like that sometimes, Dana. Don't worry."

I shrugged, eyes glued to the road. I decided to drive this time to save Clarice the trouble plus she was too emotionally compromised to focus. I certainly did not want to have to call Mulder and say we crashed into a tree.

"Why do let him get under your skin?" I asked, glancing at her quickly out the corner of my eye.

The agent's expression tightened, "I _don't_. The reply was short as she evaded my light blue orbs, "anyway, he has the same effect on you." She hoped that flimsy piece of evidence would be enough to defend her current emotional state.

I shook my head. "Not as strongly, Clarice. Why does he have such a hold over you?"

She shook her head helplessly. "I don't know, Dana, I can't explain it. He captivates me." A scowl turned up the corners of my mouth, worry beginning to occupy my mind.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the drive ticked by slowly and quietly. When we reached the J. Eager Hoover building, we stood outside of the car, facing each other. I wrapped my arms around my friend in a tight hug. "Be careful, Clarice, please."<p>

"Don't worry I'm able to handle Lecter."

"That's what I'm concerned about," I said, "just try not to allow him to push your buttons." Starling nodded walking in ahead of me. I lagged behind, lost in thought hoping that she would take my advice.


End file.
